Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an antenna arrangement and a connector suited to be used for such an antenna arrangement.
Discussion of Related Art
With the rapid expansion of smart phones and other types of cellular mobile phones is causing a high increase in data traffic volumes. Antenna arrangements suited for broadband radio frequency (RF) signal transmission play an important role in mobile telecommunication and hence are widely used for cellular mobile systems. In order to cope with the demand of increasing data transfer rates, multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) antenna arrangements that comprise multiple antenna radiating elements becomes more and more important.
However antennae suited for RF signal transmission have to fulfil very specific design requirements in order to obtain optimal RF characteristics. For example the shape of an antenna radiating element and its arrangement within an antenna arrangement, as well as the way it is connected to a feeding cable often have to satisfy strict criteria.
WO2007048258 A1 was published on 3 May 2007 on behalf of the same applicant and shows an antenna arrangement having a broadband monopole antenna suited for RF-applications. The application discloses an antenna which has two electrically conductive base bodies adjacent to each which are arranged on an electrically conductive baseplate. Said two electrically conductive base bodies are connected to the baseplate by means of a connection means. According to the invention RF power is fed in via a coaxial cable, whose outer conductor is connected to the baseplate while its inner conductor is connected to a feedpoint arranged at one of the conductive base bodies close to the baseplate.
WO2005060048 A1 was published on 30 Jun. 2005 on behalf of KATHREIN-WERKE KG and shows a broadband antenna. The application discloses an antenna comprising a cup-like shaped emitter arranged on a baseplate, said emitter projecting upwards from the baseplate. The baseplate comprises a through opening arranged at a foot point of the emitter. A coupling element in the form of a rod extends through said opening and may be connected to a feed line for the antenna. Said coupling element in form of a rod is inserted into a coupling element in form of a tube that is arranged at the emitter. These two coupling elements are not galvanically connected to one another, hence may be separated by an electric insulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,372 B2 was published on 30 Oct. 2012 and describes an antenna universal mount joint connector. The document shows an angle connector that can be used to connect a coaxial cable to an antenna. A connector according to the document comprises multiple sleeve-like components and pins, what implies minimum dimensions in order to allow proper assembly. The document further discloses that a connector according to the invention may be connected to a mounting surface (plate) using a mount nut. In mounted state, a first part of the connector is located on one side of the mounting plate while a second part is located on the other side, leading to a relatively high total height.